High School Bullies!
by XxPinkStarxX
Summary: Brick is a bully and Kaoru is a normal High school girl. What happens when one incident brings them together? Brickercup! Yay! This was a request!
1. Chapter 1

**High School Bullies**

Warning:  
Contains a lot of Brickercup (Requested)

Hate the pair? Don't read!

Anyways a friend requested this, but since it has a good story line it will consist of a lot of parts.

-Kaoru's P.O.V-

Walking around like everything's ok right? That's what I'm supposed to do?  
Wrong! Ever since the Ruffs came around they've been causing so much trouble.  
Butch bullies people, but he always softens up to Miyako for some reason.  
Boomer doesn't, however, his presence at the PPG's table annoys me. I guess that's what happens when he starts to go out with Momoko.  
And Brick? Him? His ruthlessness is annoying. He never slows down.  
All he does is bully people. He won't shut up, teasing everyone especially me.  
Why? Ugghhh!

I look around for my next class and see Brick along the way.  
He came by me, closer than usual.  
"..." I stayed silent and continued walking, until he held my hand tight.  
"Owww! Let go!" I yelled, "What do you want?"  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
"Class, let me go!" I yelled. I then managed to escape from him, not for too long though. He knew the school too well, he led me to a dead end. He pinned me to the wall and smirked at me. He was much too close to my face. I found my face getting redder and redder by every second that passed.  
"Always works. Just admit it, you like me." he said.  
"I don't! Never will!" I said sternly.  
"Then you won't mind if I tell them you're Buttercup, eh Kaoru?" he said grinning, "I'm not afraid of you. Nor will I ever be."  
"Y-you wouldn't dare. You can't!" I yelled at him angrily.  
"I can and I will. Unless you do something for me." he said.  
"W-what is it?" I asked.

Please don't make me do anything bad! I don't want to hurt anyone.

CliffHanger! Hahah! ^^  
Wait for the next part! ;)  
What's next for them? Wait and see!  
Brick is so blackmailing his sweet Buttercup! But with what?  
Hmmmm... She seems to hate his guts... That doesn't seem right now does it


	2. Chapter 2

**High School Bullies**

Here's Chapter 2 for you guys! ^^

-Kaoru's P.O.V-

"W-what is it?" I ask, "and how do you know?"  
"Come on..." he whispered, "Your journal says everything."  
"What journal? What are you talking about?" I ask.  
He yanked me by the arm and ran.  
"Where are we goi-" he put a hand on my mouth and kept running.  
I looked around the place we were, nothing seemed familiar.  
Where could we be? And what does he want with me?  
I kicked him away from me.  
"Where are we?" I asked angrily.  
"Shhhh... Be quiet. No one can know you're here." he whispered.  
"W-why?" I said.  
He pulled me nearer to him and put his hand in my mouth once again.  
I took it off and hit him. I found my journal on the floor, completely forgotten.  
Or so I thought. I tried to grab it before he had the chance to, but he saw it.  
I got to it and so did he. However as we started to pull the journal away from each other, it fell on the sewer.

But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was...  
I fell on top of him...  
I shared a kiss with him. With the bully.  
The bully with the name of Brick.  
The one I wanted to continue hating on.  
But couldn't... Not anymore...  
How could this happen? Why with me?

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" I said as I stood up and walked back.  
For a moment I thought I was free to go. But for another moment he came closer until he reached me.  
He pulled me in for another kiss. I blushed and by will deepened it.  
"At least I got what I was looking for." he said.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"If you even noticed that wasn't even your journal. That was just a way to get you closer to me." he said.  
"But why? Why do you need me?" I asked.  
"Many reasons. But that isn't important at the moment." he said.  
"Hmmm... I guess we shouldn't ruin the moment." I said.  
He came closer and he looked at me with a very strange look.  
I knew what that meant.  
"No Brick! Not yet." I said. But do bullies ever listen?  
Do they? No! I guess I was in for something.

Stay tuned for the next part people! ^^  
I hope you liked this part!  
Bye for now! XD

Sorry for the shortness, but cut me some slack. X3

Next part will be good. I hope! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**High School Bullies**

Woot! Next part! Anyone miss this fic?  
Enjoy!  
This time including a bit of Butchubbles! :3

-Kaoru's P.O.V-

Boys... Do they even listen?  
I guess not...  
Whoa... Whoa...  
Is he touching where I think he's touching?

"Brick, what the-?" but before I could finish the sentence he pulled me in for a kiss. A passionate one.  
I blushed a light shade of pink. I look up at him and see his face shows a very intriguing smile.  
He seems to want to make another move? Why do I have a feeling it's just not kissing he wants to do?  
He moves closer to me, smirks and kisses me again. What is he planning to do?  
I look over to him and blush. He keeps kissing me, and tries to feel my skin?  
Is he trying to take my top off? We're still outside? Not in a private place.  
"Yo, not here you perv! We're out in public!" I yell and hit his head.  
"Fine..." he replied, and took my hand. He smiled at me, I returned it.

"Heehee... You know you didn't have to beat him up for me right?" I heard a cheerful voice say. Miyako.  
"And risk you getting hurt? Not on my watch." the male voice said. Butch.  
Wait? Miyako and Butch? Very weird.  
Miyako always stroke to me as the sweet girl who would've wanted a nice boyfriend. Not a violent, annoying one, such as Butch.  
And Butch, a tough, angry machine. Bubbles is the opposite.  
"Kaoru-chan!" the cheerful blond came and gave me a hug.  
"Hi Miya-san!" I replied.  
"Kaoru." Butch greeted.  
"Baka!" I replied. Brick smiled and hugged me from behind.  
"Seems the bully likes you!" Miyako said, "you two do seem like a cute match. He can soften up when around you I bet."  
"Heh... He already did. Except for a few times." I said.  
"Well... Either way, I'm sure you can work things out!" she said.  
"Miyako-chan, can we just go?" Butch interrupted.  
"In a hurry already?" I asked teasingly.  
"Shut it!" he started.  
"Butchy! Be nice or punishment time." she said, her eyes red.  
"O-ok..." he said and took her hand, "Uhhh... Bye..."  
"Heehee... Bye!" she said and walked away with Butch.

"That was weird?" I said then Brick looked at me and nodded.  
"I guess we should get going to huh?" he asked.  
"Hmmm... Not entirely." I said, transforming into Powered Buttercup, "Let's go to my house."  
He smiled at me and flew after me.  
We stayed silent, enjoying each others company.  
He caught me a few times for a hug, I just smiled at him.  
Truthfully, I'm not much of a person for hugs. But his are warm and loving.  
I just couldn't refuse. A few hours passed, and we got to my house.  
I then de-transformed back into my regular self.  
Unaware of still being in the air, Brick caught me.  
"Heh... Silly me..." I said embarrassed.  
"It's all right. I'll always be there to catch you when you fall Kaoru-chan!" he said, planting a gentle kiss in my lips.  
I blushes a darker shade of pink and returned the kiss. He then put me down and we entered the house.  
My family left for a whole week, while I was forced to stay due to my groundings.  
But I guess as long as I have Brick with me, it won't be so bad after all.  
I sat down at the couch, he closed the door and locked it. Then he looked over at me.  
Coming closer and closer to my face, he kissed me passionately.  
I looked at him and my blush got darker by each second that passed.  
He gave me that intriguing smile again.  
The smile that showed me, I had no idea what I was getting into.

Cliffhanger!  
Want the continuation? Be patient.  
Writing takes a whole lot of concentration you know.  
Anyways enjoy! More pervy Brick coming soon.  
Sorry for the OOC-ness of Brickercup!


	4. Chapter 4

High School Bullies (Brickercup RQ) Pt. 4

Sorry for the long, long wait...  
Here's the next part to High School Bullies... :)  
Brickercup Chapter! 3  
It includes your daily dose of the Brickercup relationship.

-Kaoru's P.O.V-

I felt a bit uneasy as he came closer to me.  
Kissing wasn't all he wanted, I could tell...  
We had the house all to ourselves and I know he won't waste a minute.  
"Brick, not here..." I said, "don't you think you're taking this a bit too fast?"  
"Oh... Is little Kaoru-chan scared of a little alone time with me?," he asked teasingly.  
"N-No..." I replied blushing a bit, "Of course not. I just don't want to get in trouble, when my parents come by."  
"The BC I know isn't scared of something as idiotic as that," he said, coming even closer to me.  
He knew me too well...  
"F-fine..." I gave in, "but take it too far and I will kill you!"  
"Heh..." He grinned, "seems fair enough."  
He looked at me and planted more kisses in my lips, more passionate than before.  
I blushed furiously, but I didn't mind it.  
He was my boyfriend after all, perverted or not I loved him.

However... Too perverted at times.  
I frowned at him and punched him.  
"Watch where you have your hand Brick," I yelled at him.  
"Too much for you to handle?," he teased.  
"No..." I replied calmly, "I'm too much for you to handle."  
"I don't see how..." he replied, "and if you were, it wouldn't be a problem to me."  
I looked away, "Don't say that... I've been a problem to many."  
"Maybe because you were with the wrong guys," he said as he lifted my head to have a good look at it.  
"You really think so?," I asked.  
He said nothing, instead he just kissed my lips passionately and pulled me into a tight embrace, "Absolutely."  
I just smiled at him, "I guess you're right."  
"When aren't I?," he teased.  
"Brick..." I frowned once again, "you can never leave moments alone, now can you?"  
"What can I say?," he said, "I like my girls feisty."  
"Sometimes you're an idiot," I said.  
"But I'm your idiot," he said.  
"I can't deny that," I said, as I snuggled closer to him.  
He smiled, "You just can't stay away from me, now can you?"  
"Not another word," I said angrily, "or else."  
He laughed, "I was joking BC, no need to get angry."  
"I hope not," I said, "but you sure are a pain sometimes."  
"The pain you like to have around," he said, bringing me to a tight embrace.  
"Not really, you dummy," I said as I escaped the embrace and kissed his nose lightly, "the pain I love to have around."


End file.
